Ritsu Wouldn't Fall For Just Anybody RIGHT?
by Stagelove123
Summary: The gang gets a new employee who takes a liking to Ritsu. Masamune becomes enraged with jealous and confronts his love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my loves! I had an idea for a mini story aside from "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life". So this is a mini story about Ritsu and Takano! Also, I know I kinda go really fast in this story but I did that for a reason! The reason is because Masamune doesn't think when it comes to Ritsu and well.. Ritsu can't tell when someone is coming onto him. I also brought our good friend Jake Johnson back! This is also in Masamune POV.**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only things I own is the story below and Jake Johnson.**

 **Chapter One**

"Hey Takano, don't forget you are getting a new employee today! His name is Jake Johnson and he has worked with Manga Publishing before but not for very long." Isaka said as I passed by him.

"Yes I know. It should be fun to see if he last with a boss like me." I smirked as Isaka chuckled.

"True but we all thought Onodera wouldn't last long and he has been here almost a year." Isaka said with his own smirk and a low chuckle.

"True but he wanted to prove everyone wrong."

"Has he?"

"I think he has and he gets better everyday." I say with a small smile as I walk away.

 _Yes, Ritsu has proved everyone wrong including me, in many ways. He is a VERY stubborn person but I love him for that. I love everything about that man, no matter how much has changed about him._

I walked into the office and saw everyone. I went to my sit and set my things down.

"Alright everyone, we have a new editor today. So let's try to be nice for at least a day. Also, only one question about him from each of you." I said as everyonestared at me. Kisa and Mino laughed as Hatori nodded. Ritsu looked to be deep in thought and very tired. _He has probably working himself to hard again. Geez! This baka doesn't know when to take a break!_

As I sat down, I hear a person ask which one was us. I signed and prepaid myself for the headache later. I looked up just as the women and a young man came in. He had black hair in a style that looked like Ritsu's. He had grey eyes and looked like a tough guy but also week. He bowed and stood back up.

"Hello, I'm Jake Johnson and I will be working with you starting today." He smiled and everyone looked up finally.

"Jake Johnson... are you not from Japan?" Kisa asked in his clueless voice.

"No, I used to live in America before my family moved here because of my father's work." Kisa nodded and seemed to be done.

"How old are you?" Hatori asked and I kinda had the same question he looks pretty young.

"I'm 23." Hatori nodded and when back to work.

"Do you know anything about Manga?" Mino asked with his damn creepy smile.

"Yes, I used to work for another manga company until I quit." He smiled and laughed a little.

"How long did you work there?" Ritsu finally said something and I smiled. I need to hear his voice to start my day. Jake looked at Ritsu and smiled kindly. _Hmmm..._

"About 6 months." Ritsu nodded and went back to work. Jake stared at him a little longer. _Way too long for my liking if you ask m_ e. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"Can you come here?" Jake walked up to me and smiled a little. "What do you know how to do?"

"Everything.. But I hear your author give you trouble and I'm not very good in that department so I might suck at that." Jake said nervously and I nodded.

"You will get the hang out it. Just ask Onodera!" Kisa laughed and looked at Ritsu.

"Are you new too?" Jake asked sweetly. _What the fuck?_

"I used to be but I almost been here a year. You're lucky though because you have Manga training. When I came here, I had to learn everything." Ritsu smiled at him and I started to feel the jealousy rise up inside me.

"Well, I'm sure you got the hang of it now." Jake smiled even more sweetly as Kisa, Mino and Hatori gave each other a look that said 'Hehe, he is flirting with Ritsu'.

I felt the blood boil in my body. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Ritsu is MINE! He would never go out with a guy like you! He has eyes only for me... I hope... don't panic Masamune! It's fine! You trust ritsu more than anyone and he wouldn't date some guy he just met. The other part of my brain spoke up. He watched you for years and dated you when you first 'offically' met! I felt my heart rate pick up and I noticed Ritsu and Jake laughing at something I didn't hear. I slammed my hand down on the desk and everyone jumped.

"Hey you!" Jake turned around and I pointed to the desk next to Kisa and myself. "You sit there. I will find you something to do." Jake nodded and sat down. I huffed out my breath and looked at Ritus. He was giving me a look of confusion and a little bit of worry. _You should be worried. You are getting punished later baby. I'll make you sore to the point you can't walk!_

 **There is another chapter my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only things I own is the story below and Jake Johnson.**

 **Chapter Two**

As the day carried on, Jake and Ritsu were being very friendly to each other and I HATED it! I kept trying to find more work for Jake and Ritsu to do but they got done fast. It was time for lunch and I was about to pounce on Ritsu until Jake asked if he wanted to eat together! I almost yelled out a big fat NO but Ritsu said yes and walked away!

 _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? I HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR YOU FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND YOU DO THIS AFTER JUST MEETING HIM! HE ISN'T THAT FUCKING GREAT! JESUS CHRIST!_

"How long you think before Ritsu and Jake get together?" I whipped my head around to Kisa.

"Is Ritsu even gay?" Mino asked and Kisa nodded.

"He told me he was. We were drinking one night and he confessed he wasn't into girls. He said he never really like them but he could gawk at guys and fall in love with them." Kisa answered with the most serious face I have ever seen.

"You really shouldn't talk about stuff he told you in private Kisa." Hatori shook his head and Kisa blushed.

"Has he ever been with a girl?" I said it out loud before even realizing I did. Kisa looked at me weird for a second but nodded his head.

"Yes. He said he dated three but he couldn't really.. You know when he was with them so he went back to guys and he was fine." Kisa blushed more and I got what he meant then... as did everyone else.

"Can we stop talking about Onodera sex life?" Mino asked with his grossed out smile.

"Does he have a type of guy?" I asked and Kisa nodded again.

"He said he likes guys who have black hair and unique eyes. He said that he didn't know why but black hair on a guy is sexy and he loves men who have different colored eyes."

 _FUCK! He gonna be attracted to that man! Oh god... what if they go out or something! I can't lose him... I just fucking can't!_

"Takano-san are you okay?" I heard Hatori in the back of my mind. I shook my head slowly.

"No... I don't think so..." Everyone came around me and started to get worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sick?"

"Where does it hurt?" That question hit me like a two ton truck.

"My heart." I said in a very quiet voice but Hatori heard me.

"Is it a heart attack? Should we call someone?" I heard the panic in his words.

"No... I think it's breaking again." I don't know why I'm saying these things but they are just coming out and I don't want them too.

"What?" They all said and then it seemed like something clicked in their heads.

"Takano... are you in love with Rittie?" Kisa asked very sadly with worry in his tone.

"I have been in love with Ritsu since I was seventeen years old. I waited for him for 10 years and he came back. However, he doesn't love me and I am so in love with him that it hurts. Then that fucking guy shows up and Ritsu is all over him. I been fighting for him since he came here and he just.. He just..." My voice cracked and everyone looked at each other. They looked back at me.

"I'm sure he is just trying to be Takano-san. I mean... Ritsu doesn't seem like the kind of person to just fall in love with anybody..." Hatori tried to help but I am ready falling back into darkest.

"That's true.. Ritsu told me that also. He said if he ever fell I love again, he knew who it would be with and that he was a very special person!" Kisa jumps in.

"There you go! Ritsu already know who it will be with and don't you guys spend a lot of time together! I mean... what if he was talking about you?" Mino also tries to help.

"Takano-san, you should just ask him if he likes Jake as a worker so far and see how he reacts. I mean even if he is attracted to him that doesn't mean he wants to date him." _THAT'S IT!_ I jumped out of my seat.

"Yes your right! I'll ask him when he gets back and if he reacts to well.. I'll kick that fuckers ass and hire him. Then I take Ritsu back and everything will be okay!" I said with new hope and also joy.

"Ummm..."

"Takano-san... I didn't say you should go that far." I started to walk out of the room.

"Takano..."

"Takano-san..."

"Boss..."

I hide behind a wall and take a deep breath. Ritsu will be up soon and I'll pull him aside and ask him.

 _I won't let you go Ritsu! I can promise you that!_

 _ **There is another chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only things I own is the story below and Jake Johnson.**

 **Chapter Three**

After twenty-seven minutes of waiting, I heard Ritsu laugh. My heart picked up speed like always and I prepared myself to grab Ritsu and take him to the bathroom. I heard Jake say something about Ritsu hair and I felt everything in my body freeze. I slowly looked to where they were with the wall still hiding my body. Jake had his hadn in Ritsu hair and Ritsu was smiling. I felt my heart break even more and my blood heated up to a thousand degrees. I charged to the two men and grabbed Ritsu arm.

"Tak... TAKANO-SAN!" Ritsu tried to get out of my hold but I only held on tighter. I yanked Ritsu in the bathroom and locked the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK RITSU!?" I screamed at him as I turned around. Ritsu jumped and blushed while glaring at me.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong!" I laughed at his words and Ritsu narrows his eyes.

"You have many things wrong!" I yelled at him and his eyes widened.

"Like what? I would like to know!"

"You smiled and laughed with some man you don't even know! You have been flirting with him all god damn day! You had lunch with him and left me up there all by myself! And most of all, YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOUR HAIR!" I scream the last part and Ristu's mouth dropped. I was breathing hard with rage as Ritsu opened his mouth but close it and the did it two more times!

"I did that because he is a new worker and I didn't want him to be a loner." Ritsu tries to defend himself but I am too pissed to see reason!

"Oh is that right? I'm sorry I didn't get the message that we now flirt and touch coworkers that are new to make them feel okay!" Ritsu rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"I was just trying to be nice but I guess that wasn't okay. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling or whatever but I am not yours Takano-san!"

"Yes you are! You know you are but you are just to damn stubborn to admit it! You know you fucking love me Ritsu and I know you do."

"YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN ME TAKANO-SAN! JESUS CHRIST! YOU DRIVE ME FUCKING CRAZY!" Ritsu yelled at me for the first time ever. Yes, he has yelled at me before but never like that! I felt it kick me in the heart and Ritsu just sighed again. "I am going to go outside for a minute to cool off. When I get back up, I don't want to talk about this again okay?"

"I give the orders around here Onodera, NOT YOU!" Ritsu laughed and I felt it kick me in my pride.

"What are you gonna do? FIRE ME? GO AHEAD!" I felt everything inside me breaking down and tears start to form in my eyes. _NO MASAMUNE... DON'T LET HIM SEE YOU CRY! You can't fire him because you won't be able to watch over him and when he gets a new job, he might move again. Just take deep breath and give him his god damn break!_

"FINE! Have your stupid break!"

"Thank you!" Ristu started to walk away until I blocked him. He rolled his eyes again. "What now!?"

"Do you find him cute or anything?" I asked and my voice cracked again.

"I mean he's not ugly... anyone could tell you that. Now move!"

"Is he more cute than me?" I asked and held my breath. Ritsu sighed and put his head down.

"No... no one will ever be more cute than you. If I am being honest, you are cute but more sexy than anything. Can you please move?" I felt his words go to my heart but slowly go down lower. I felt the heat in my pants begin to form.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Wh... what?" Ritsu looked at me with shock and surprise. I swallowed my spit.

"Can I kiss you... please..." Ritsu looked into my eyes and swallowed his spit.

"Why are you asking? You know you will do it no matter what I say." I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

"I want you to tell me it's okay this time." Ritsu stayed quiet for what seemed like hours. I opened my mouth to tell him nevermind.

"Yes you can" Ritsu raised his face to mine. I felt my body freeze and my eyes widened. Ritsu smiled a small smile and put his hand on my nape. He raised himself on his toes and kissed me so softly I felt my world melt.

 _Holy shit... HOLY shit... HOLY SHIT! RITSU IS KISSING ME!_ I kissed back while pulling him closer after a second. Ritsu licked my lip and I opened my mouth. He slipped his tongue in and shyly licked mine. I moaned and kissed him with my tongue. When we finally pulled away from each other, I could feel how hard I was. Ritsu reached up again and gave me a quick kiss; however when he did, I felt his hard-on!

 _ **UH OH!**_

 **There is one more chapter! Warning lemon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only things I own is the story below and Jake Johnson.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Ritsu...what's happening..." I asked because I really didn't know. We were just fighting and then I asked to kiss him and I ended up getting kissed! Now I am hard and Ritsu is hard and I want.. I need...

"I don't really know either... I do know one thing though. I want you. Now!" Ritsu kissed me again and I lost all my control. I kissed him hard and walked us backward to the handicap stall.

I locked the door and pushed Ritsu against it. He moaned into our kiss. I pulled away and looked at his beautiful face.

"Are you sure? I know you don't like doing stuff like this here." I ask him one more time before I have my wicked way with him and touch him in places I should touch but **GOD** I love to touch them. Ritsu smiled brightly and nodded his head slowly. I smiled and kissed him again. "We have to hurry and be quiet baby, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try to be quiet but I can't promise anything." I kissed him again as I unbuttoned his shirt. I pushed it off him and he reached for mine. He slowly unbuttoned it with shaky hands as I kissed his neck. Ritsu moaned quietly and pulled my shirt off. I licked his nipple softly and he got louder.

"Shhh love." Ritsu whinned a little and put his face in my neck. I sucked on his nipple as I felt him tongue lick the shell of my ear. I moan softly and sucked a little harder. Ritsu licked lower until he reached my pulse point. He licked it and the sucked hard. I let go of his nipple and groaned loudly. Ritsu sucked harder and then lick it once more. He pulled away and smiled.

"Did you just mark me?" I asked in playful tone.

"Yes. You're mine Masamune." I felt everything melt again as a smile made its way onto my lips.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ritsu smiled again and kissed me. I groaned and started to undo his pants. I pushed them down with his boxer. I grabbed his cock and started to stroke him roughly.

"Ahhh Masamune!" Ritsu said rather loudly but I don't have the heart to stop him. It's music to my ears. Ritsu has only called me my name a couple times and each time is better than the last. Ritsu reach for my pants and undid them. He shoved his hand down and pulled out my cock. He spit onto it and rubbed it.

"Oh Fuck Ritsu!" I switched hands and put the other to Ritsu mouth. Lucky, he got what I wanted him to do. He spit into my hand and I reached behind Ritsu. I slowly pushed a finger into him and let out a loud moan. I slowly thrusted it in and out. I continued like this while pushing two more inside until he was ready. Ritsu spit on my cock once more as I picked him up. I kissed him softly as I slowly slide inside him. He pulled away and screamed my name. I slowly thrusted into him. He crawled at my back as I started to go faster and harder. We were moaning loudly and panting for sweet air. I felt the warm feeling inside my stomach. I start to thrust like a madman as Ritsu start to shake.

"Oh god Ritsu I'm gonna cum!"

"M.. Me too... oh god Masamune.. I have to tell you something..."

"What is it love?"

"I.. I.." I Thrusted harder and faster as my body start to orgasim.

"Hurry love."

"I... I LOVE YOU!" Ritsu scream out as he came all over us. I came hard inside of him while groaning out his name. Ritsu head fell on my shoulder and his body went limp. I held him up while trying to calm my body. Then it clicked in my head, "I... I LOVE YOU!" Ritsu voice rang clear in my ears, heart and mind.

"R..Ristu.." He raised his head and looked at me. "You said it... You finally said it!" I started to become excited and happy. Ritsu blushed so red as he blew a fuse.

"I.. I... meant it.." Ritsu said quietly but enough for me to hear. I smiled very brightly for the first time in forever.

"I love you too!" Ritsu smiled brighter than the sun and I realized something Ritsu just got put to rest. His smile was real now but not only that his eyes begin to regain their light. As the light went back into Ritsu, I felt it come back into my heart, mind and soul.

"Will you be my boyfriend" Ritsu blushed but asked anyways.

"Yes I will." I kissed him softly and quickly. We cleaned ourselves up and our mess. As we walk back to the office, I tugged on his hand. He looked at me with confusion. I kissed his cheek. "I love you" Ritsu smiled brightly again.

"I love you too" he whispered and giggled.

 **One week later!**

"You're really funny Ritsu!" Jake laughed at Ritsu's dork joke. He smiled at him but the way he smiles at me. I felt the jealous anyways until Ritsu came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't be jealous babe. I am all yours. I love you."

 **Well there you have it guys! LoL... I know it was kinda dorky and it went by fast but I like it and I still stand behind my reasons. As for my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life" I will be posting a new One-Shot for "The Start of Our Life Together" sometime tomorrow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss XXX**


End file.
